


The Thing About Dogs (Or, Will's Shitty Day)

by twistedsmileM



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: #first, Coffee, Crack, Crack Taken Seriously, How Do I Tag, I am eating microwave popcorn, Short, Well he does now, ask for things I will write them, be gentle I am saddened easily, does Will have a tv, no seriously this is my first ao3 fic, numb lips, please comment, pre-hannigram if you squint, twisted writes things, ur welcome, will is done, will is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedsmileM/pseuds/twistedsmileM
Summary: "No- wait- NO, Buster! Down!"The dog in question did not 'down'. Ignoring Will, he happily stuck his face in the bowl of popcorn. Will sighed.Will has a bad day. CRACK.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, this is pretty much all crack. Don't like? Don't read! Have fun, guys..  
> P.S. Mobile AO3 makes for weird format errors. Sorry.

Will had been having a rather bad day. That morning, he had been rudely awoken by his phone, buzzing incessantly. Jack Crawford. Of course.  
"What is it?" he asked groggily, not bothering to greet him. _It's Saturday, Jack. ___  
"Another murder. The same MO as before."  
"Can't it wait?" _It's not going anywhere, _Will snarked mentally.__  
"No."  
"Jack-"  
"Graham, get your ass down here." He named an address.  
Will clicked off and stared at the ceiling for a long, despairing moment before getting up.  
Upon getting up, he realized that his head was pounding.  
It got worse from there.

______The killer was definitely a little -or more than a little- crazy. So Will thought as he finally averted his eyes from the late Ms. Gina Rennolds, whose corpse was perched on her balcony.  
Her hair was matted with blood and tied with colorful ribbons, and a dreamy smile was on her face; literally. A pair of smiling lips had been sewn onto her face. The owner of said lips was yet to be identified.  
Her feet were forced into too-small heels, and a green scarf covered the gaping slash in her throat. 

___This isn't the same guy." Will stated absently._ _ _

______Jack started. "You sure?"  
"Yep. The first guy wanted to make them pretty. This killer just hated her. Personally."  
A nod. "Check her high-school class. Killer will be about five foot, easily offended, prone to rages. I've got a hunch."  
Jack sighed heavily, and strode away.  
Will, job done for then, left. 

______After arriving back at Wolf Trap, he walked and fed the dogs, then set about making himself something more filling than shitty coffee.  
After that, Winston needed a bath, and he himself probably should shower, and the hours passed quickly until evening.  
He stuck a DVD in and went to make some microwave popcorn. Shh, don't tell Hannibal.  
His therapist would freak over the idea of microwaved junk food. Well, Will was an adult, and if he wanted to slum it with cheap whiskey and storebought popcorn, then he will. So there, Dr. Lecter. 

______After he dumped it in a bowl, Will carried it over to his slightly ratty, dog fur-covered couch. He placed the old mixing bowl on the table, and it was there that the trouble really began.  
You see, Buster loved popcorn.  
Since Will had found him on the road a couple of years ago, the dog would constantly beg and beg for a treat, despite his training, whenever Will ate popcorn.  
Will usually slipped him a few handfuls. It only seemed fair.  
But today, Will Graham had made the mistake of letting his guard down around the ruthless, popcorn-hungry dog.  
Buster was his name, and sneakiness was his game. 

______First, Buster tried begging. Will scolded him.  
Then, he tried pawing at the bowl. Didn't work either.  
He whined, high and desperate. Will just looked at him.  
Clearly, Buster needed to pull out his final, most despicable trick. The puppy eyes. 

______After that, too, failed, Buster jumped on the couch and determinedly stuck his face in the bowl.  
Will sighed.  
Buster looked guilty but unashamed. _Popcorn _, he seemed to be thinking. _Popcorn is the best thing. _____

_______________Later that night, (after Will had finished his movie, and no, he had not made more popcorn. Fool him once, shame on you, fool him twice, well, that didn't happen. You hear that, Buster? _Didn't happen _. Will Graham, former cop, was not a sucker.) Will sighed once again._  
He loved his dogs, and did not regret having them (even though Beverly had once called him a 'crazy dog lady'), but he really did not appreciate the snoring.  
Hannibal probably wouldn't snore. Would he?  
Will fell asleep before he could muse upon the topic of Hannibal Lecter as a bedmate any more.__

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. GUYS. My first AO3 fic! I feel like a proud parent. Please kudos if you thought it was good, comment anything, and I'm on tumblr at feylampchild. Thanks for reading!


End file.
